In an Enemy's Eyes
by xForeversEndx
Summary: A chance meeting at the lake side, and a bored afternoon alone puts Draco and Harry into a situation that neither of them could have expected. Could this mean a change for the two? Impending fluff be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm pretty sure it's been over a year but I'm back on Drarry. Let me know what you guys think! REVIEW PLEASE**

**I PROMISE LATER FLUFF**

It was about eight o'clock on a Tuesday night and seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy could be seen stomping angrily down the grassy grounds outside the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the boy stomped, his irritated mutterings carried over roughly ten feet to the right, to the ears of another boy about his age. Harry Potter was sitting by the lakeside with his knees pulled up, deep in thought.

Harry looked around, startled, a moment later as Draco plopped down into the grass only a few feet away. He sighed and rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath. He'd been in a good mood. He stared over at Malfoy for a moment and grew even more irritated when the boy seemed to not even notice his presence. He considered getting up and going somewhere else, but his pride wouldn't let him. He cleared his throat loudly and Malfoy looked around.

"Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" He asked, irritated. Malfoy stared at him for a moment, but Harry got the feeling the glare plastered on his pale face wasn't actually meant for him.

"Yeah, you could explain to me how the bloody hell everyone in this sodding school is so god damn judgemental!" Harry was taken aback.

"Uhm…" Malfoy didn't let him finish.

"I mean, is it really that big of a bloody deal that I keep a fucking journal? I'm that sub-par of a human being that it's acceptable to tease me for twenty bloody minutes?" Harry was unsure of how to respond. In any other case, he'd talk to the boy, but he had the feeling that Malfoy's rant was personal. He felt uncomfortable hearing it.

"Malfoy… you do know who I am right?" It was a valid question.

"Don't be stupid, Potter, of course I do." He trailed off under his breath. "Bloody chosen one…"

"Then… why are you telling me this?" He hadn't meant it maliciously, but Malfoy glared harder, violently flinging a pebble toward the water. It was a moment before he turned to Harry and responded to his question.

"I don't know!" He snapped. He was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "God there is no one in this bloody school that…" He didn't finish. Harry, still thoroughly confused as to why he was getting an earful of Draco's problems, tentatively scooted closer to the blond boy.

"They're judging you because you keep a journal?" He asked softly, expected to have his head bitten off in replay. Instead, Malfoy only pursed his lips together and nodded his head. Harry sighed and assumed that he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Malfoy didn't care who he ranted at. Harry just happened to be there.

"The whole fucking place is barmy… Sodding homophobes…" Harry wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"They think you're gay because you keep a journal?" Malfoy only now seemed to realize what he'd just admitted to.

"Fuck…" he swore under his breath. For a moment he looked close to tears. "I'm gonna get it from you too, aren't I?" Harry started slowly.

"Malfoy, relax. I'm not judging. It was just a question." Malfoy violently threw another rock.

"They think I'm gay because they _read _my bloody journal." Harry was silent. "It doesn't matter." Draco spat a few moments later. "They're all fucking idiots anyway. Don't know a werewolf from a dog. The whole fucking school…" With this, Harry knew he needed to say something.

"Malfoy, I can't speak for the Slytherins, but the whole of Hogwarts aren't homophobes." Malfoy looked at him, but didn't say anything. "Gryffindor aren't at all." Malfoy picked up another rock.

"Well that's bloody fabulous isn't it?" He chucked it at the lake. "God why am I fucking talking to you?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I was trying to say." He caught the fearful look on Malfoy's face. "I'm not going to be a prick about it, Malfoy." The blonde looked away, and what he said next Harry could barely make out.

"Thank you." Harry thought he was hallucinating.

"Yeah… don't worry about it." He thought he should maybe change the subject.

"Have you finished Snape's essay yet?" Malfoy shot him a strange look, as though he were unsure as to why they were still speaking. In the end, though, he chose to respond.

"Yeah. Wasn't very difficult, really." Harry shrugged, now wishing he hadn't brought school into the equation.

"Potions…. Isn't my strong point…" Harry said unwillingly. "I didn't find it very easy at all." Malfoy smirked, but it didn't seem to possess the usual hostility.

"Of course you didn't, Potter," Malfoy laughed. "I'm not surprised." Harry wasn't sure why, but reached over and shoved him playfully. To an even greater surprise, Draco shoved him back.

"I'm good at charms…" Harry whined. The blonde raised his eyebrows at his companion.

"Don't cry about it." He said with a laugh. Harry smiled. There was a silence for a moment in which both of them were wondering what in the hell was going on.

"_Tempus_" Harry waved his wand and "20:30" flashed into the sky. "It's getting late," Harry told Malfoy regretfully.

"Uh… Yeah," he replied. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. Harry moved to stand. "Hey…" Malfoy stopped him. Harry looked over at the blonde. "Never mind." Harry didn't push. He stood and started walking back toward the building and Malfoy followed.

As they walked, Harry's mind was reeling. In all honesty, he couldn't be entirely sure that he hadn't fallen asleep out by the lake, and was currently dreaming. It just seemed so unlikely for this situation to occur. It was due to these thoughts that he failed to notice that he was nearly to Gryffindor tower, and Malfoy was still at his side.

"Uhm…" Harry cleared his throat. "Where… where are you going, Malfoy?" He asked tentatively. Malfoy looked up, appearing startled.

"I… well I thought…" And then he shook his head and stopped walking. "Sorry. I'll just… go…" He turned to leave but Harry stopped him.

"You thought what, Malfoy?" The blonde looked at his feet and for a moment Harry was sure he saw a hint of a blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"I don't… want to go back to my room. I thought I'd walk with you to yours. Then leave." He added the last bit after a second after seeming to realize how his statement had sounded. Harry was momentarily at loss for words.

"Uhm… o-okay. Come on then." The two walked in silence with the same thoughts in mind. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife. 7 years of experience had told them both that this was never supposed to happen. And then a random meeting by a lake and here they were. The worst part was that neither of them really minded the company.

A few minutes later the boys reached the entrance to the Gryffindor commons. Harry paused awkwardly in front of the portrait.

"Well… goodnight, Malfoy." Malfoy stared for a moment. Harry, feeling awkward, turned away and was about to whisper the password to the fat lady when he spoke.

"Uh… Potter." He said hesitantly. Harry turned. "Thank you." Harry opened his mouth but few quite a few moments he couldn't find a word.

"Yeah…" He answered slowly. "You're welcome, Malfoy. A-anytime." He stuttered. Malfoy only nodded silently and walked away.

"Elf ears," Harry told the painting. She opened silently and Harry crawled through. He wandered into the dorms in a daze.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked tentatively as he walked in.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. Just confused as hell."

As Harry explained to Ron what had just happened by the water, Malfoy walked slowly back toward the dungeons. He wasn't really looking forward to dealing with his roommates, but he didn't really want to stay out any longer either. He decided just to suck it up and put up with the people that he had to live with.

As he walked, he thought of Potter. He didn't exactly understand why he'd ranted at him like that. The boy was meant to be his enemy wasn't he? But at the same time, he felt better after he had. Draco was surprised. Potter was completely non –judgemental and… well, nice. As Draco reached his own common room, he found himself wishing secretly that he was still talking to Potter.

"Hey there, fairy boy." It was the first thing he heard upon entering his bedroom. Draco ignored Blaise and went straight to the bathroom for the showers. He knew his roommates weren't intentionally being vicious, but they were still very judgemental and even uncomfortable with him being gay. Draco didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. But he felt better knowing that not everybody behaved in such a way.

"You're barmy." Harry had just finished explaining to Ron what had happened by the lake. "Are you sure that really happened?" Harry nodded.

"I'm dead fucking sure, Ron." Ron shook his head.

"That's completely mental. Must've… been a fluke or something."

"Yeah… a fluke." Harry spent the remainder of the night wondering why he was bothered by this thought.

This is a Time Break This is a Time Break This is a Time Break

Draco sat in the Great Hall the following morning, still confused, and in a rather bad mood. He'd woken up first thing to Blaise and Theodore arguing over whom was going to change in the bathroom because they couldn't undress in front of him. Due to this, Draco was currently sitting quite a few chairs away from any of his roommates, and as a result of this he was completely alone.

He stared across the hall and for a moment his grey eyes sought out Potter. He found him sitting at the Gryffindor table with Granger and Weasley. He snorted at this lack of surprise and then found himself disappointed that Potter wasn't alone as well. He wanted… Well Draco didn't know quite what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting across the hall and had taken great notice of Malfoy's staring. Because of this, he was barely paying attention to the conversation he'd been having with Ron. His mind was still reeling over the night before. Malfoy was sitting by himself. He didn't look happy, and even though they'd only ever actually conversed once in their lives, Harry found himself wondering if he should go ask him how he was. He spent the remainder of breakfast that morning attempting to push this thought from him head.

Draco stood from his place at the Slytherin table, pushing his barely touched plate away from him. He didn't feel way. He noticed that Potter seemed to be finished as well. Draco sighed and shoved his hands into his robe pockets. Today wasn't likely to be a good one. As he walked past Potter, he pretended to ignore him, despite following him covertly with his eyes.

"Hey," He heard Potter say to his companions, "you to go on. I've gotta use the loo." Draco chose to ignore this and kept on walking, leaving his eyes on his trainers. If he didn't make eye contact, then no one would to talk to him, and that was just the way that Draco wanted it. Right?

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione and Ron walk out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. This was a long shot, and he knew it. He very nearly missed his opportunity as Malfoy shuffled past him in an almost invisible way. Before he really had a chance to think about it, Harry threw his hand out and grabbed Malfoy's shoulder. The boy jumped and spun around. Harry faltered, fully expecting to be punched or worse. But the Slytherin only stared.

Draco didn't know what to make of the situation. They were standing in a crowded hall on what would be a usual morning, and here was Potter, with a hand on his shoulder as though he wanted to talk to him. Draco stopped this thought and backtracked. No. Potter didn't want to talk to him. He was going to give him the same shite as always. Just because they'd talked yesterday didn't mean they were friends now. He knew this was his cue to be angry.

"W-what do you want, Potter?" Draco tried. He honestly did. But he just couldn't resurrect the hatred into his voice. His response came out calmly instead.

"I-I…" With this, Harry seemed to be at a loss as well. "How are you doing, Malfoy?" He asked slowly. Draco wanted to be offended. As if he were some sort of charity case to him. But for some reason he didn't think that's why Potter had been asking. "I mean, how's your day?"

Harry had to restrain from physically slapping himself. This was quite possibly the stupidest thing he had ever done. Why in the hell would Malfoy talk to him? Yesterday was a fluke, just as Ron had said. He was so busy beating the living shite out of himself that he nearly missed Malfoy's response.

"Not so great." The blonde answered him. "No one will change in front of me. And they're very obvious about it." Draco would have liked to pretend he had no clue as to the reasoning of his answering, but that would have been a lie. Draco was thrilled (secretly, of course) that Potter had bothered to ask.

"I'm sorry," Potter answered him sympathetically. The two began walking to toward potions. Draco shrugged.

"They've been calling me names constantly. It's a big of a drag." Harry frowned.

"I don't understand why people are like that. I really don't." Draco shrugged again. The way he was being treated bothered him more than he let on. Harry didn't really need to hear about it. Besides, if he complained too much, he might stop talking to him. It sounded absurd, but right now Potter was the only one that really did talk to him.

"I don't like it." He said shortly. Harry was shocked that Malfoy was still being friendly with him.

"I don't blame you, Malfoy." Malfoy looked at him oddly for a moment. "What?"

"If… if you don't mind. I'd rather you call me Draco." Harry found this stranger still.

"Uh… okay. Draco." They'd reached the dungeons. "I uh… I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought I'd ask. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to." With that, he walked into class.

Draco stayed outside the classroom for a moment, thinking over what Potter had just said to him. Doesn't have to change… did that mean things were changing? Or that Potter didn't want things to be different? He sighed and wondered into the cold room, feeling lonely and for some reason a little bit like crying. He tried to keep his head up. Potter had talked to him. Like a normal human being. However, the fact that this was a big deal only made him feel worse, and Draco spent a majority of the lesson with his head on his desk.

Later that evening Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in the common room, losing fantastically to Ron in a game of chess. Hermione was in an armchair across the room reading an enormous book. She looked over at the boys.

"Hey, Harry." Harry didn't look up but grunted to show that he was indeed listening to her. "Did you walk to class with Malfoy this morning?" Harry looked around, for some reason unbeknownst to him, feeling rather defensive.

"Yeah. What of it?" Ron snorted at Harry from across the table.

"He fancies you, Harry." Harry glared, feeling himself grow hot.

"He does not! I was only being nice to him is all. We talked last night." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Right. Trust me, mate. He's into you." For some this angered Harry.

"Just because he's gay does not mean he fancies every boy he talks to, Ron." Ron laughed.

"Relax, Harry. I didn't say that, did I?"

"No, Ron, you didn't." Hermione piped in, unable to stay quiet any longer. She turned to Harry. "Harry, calm down. Ron didn't say that just because he's gay." Harry still glared.

"Why do you think he fancies me, then?" Harry asked, wincing at his defensive tone. "You've not seen him talk to me." Ron and Hermione shared a collective sigh. Neither one pushed the subject.

Harry didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of him talking to Draco twice. It wasn't as though they were going to be best friends or anything like that. He'd just been being nice. It meant nothing, and he was sure that Draco knew that too.

This is a Time Break This is a Time Break This is a Time Break

It had been about a week since Draco had spoken to Potter in the great hall, and he was laying on his bed attempting to read his History of Magic text, while failing miserably at doing so. Draco's dorm mates were laughing loudly about something he didn't care to pay attention to. He sighed, slamming the book shut and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He was bored.

As Draco went over the list of people that could potentially un-bore him, he frowned. The list was depressingly short, and none of its members were particularly appealing.

There was Parkinson… but at the moment Draco would rather dye his hair pink than spend any time around her. He'd told her he was gay, but he was beginning to get the impression that she either didn't believe him or (rather possibly) didn't even know what gay meant.

And then there was Greengrass, the girl whom he was meant to marry, had his parents had their way. He winced at the concept of this as well.

There was a 6th year girl named Dianne that he tolerated… but he didn't really know her. Rather, she didn't know him.

With the exception of the dead girl in the lavatory, that was about. Draco groaned audibly. Great. Now he was bored _and _depressed.

He hummed to himself tunelessly and tried to count the specks of dust floating in the air. He was reaching 42 when an idea came to him. He tried to shake it from his head. No… Draco sighed and rolled onto his stomach. But he was so bored…

Eh. What the hell. What could go wrong?

Harry was in him room playing with an old snitch when an expensive looked eagle owl landed on the tower windowsill and began violently pecking at the glass.

"The fuck…?" Harry sat up (though not without some difficultly) and stumbled over to the window after discovering that his foot had gone to sleep. He opened the latch and the owl flew in, landing on his headboard. Ron chose this moment to walk out of the bathroom with a tower wrapped around his waist. He looked at the owl for a moment.

"Uh… Harry? Whose owl is that?" Harry was still standing by the window, a hand on the latch.

"I… I think it's… Draco's…" Ron looked curiously over at the owl.

"Well… it's got a letter. Open it, mate." Harry approached the owl timidly, unsure of whether it was friendly. He reached out and untied the scrap of paper on its foot. The owl didn't budge. The moment Harry untied the note, the bird landed on his shoulder, pecked affectionately at his ear, and then promptly flew right back out the open window. Harry couldn't describe his confusion at the moment. He opened the paper and read it twice to be sure he hadn't read it wrong.

_Potter,_

_I don't really know what I'm doing right now. Well, I do. I don't. I don't know. Here it goes. To you want to meet up and maybe do something? I'm really bored. _

_Draco _

Harry stared at the scrap of paper for nearly five minutes before determining that it wasn't a joke. He passed it over to Ron silently, who laughed loudly and handed it back to him.

"Are you going to reply?" Harry didn't know. He thought about it for a moment.

"I… I think so." He said slowly. "Because I don't think he's joking." Ron stared at him.

"So?"

"So… why not?" Harry walked over to his trunk and began to rummage around for a quill.

"Maybe because he's been your enemy since we've been kids?" Harry shrugged.

"People change." He pulled out a quill, scribbled a quick response on the back of the note, and then looked around, realizing that Draco's owl had flown off without waiting for an answer. He sighed. He wanted to respond, yes, but he didn't rightly feel like trekking off to the owlery for this. He opened the window in the hopes the bird hadn't flown too far. Fortunately, he spotted it on the roof of a tower nearby. He called the creature over and it came willingly. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation, he fastened the parchment to the bird and it flew off a moment later.

Meanwhile Draco was still attempting to entertain himself in his room, although it was now proving even more difficult because he was distracted by the fact that he had honestly sent an owl to Potter. He was at the moment battling the urge to bitterly slam his head against the wall until he bled as punishment for his own stupidity. He was unsure whether or not he wanted the owl to return with a response. If he didn't, the rejection would suck. But if he did, then it would probably just be mean…

Draco was spared further contemplation over this a moment later when the creature soared through the tower window, barely grazing the top of Blaise's head on the way in for a landed. Draco's breath caught in his throat. This is was it. He untied the parchment and the creature flew off. He sat shakily on his bed, biting his lower lip. He was afraid to open it. Lately, Potter was the only person to genuinely be nice to him. He was exactly sure if he really wanted to handle the remarks that were undoubtedly in this letter. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the parchment.

_Draco,_

_I'm a little bit confused as to why you sent me this note, but I will take a risk in assuming that you aren't playing a joke as Ron seems to believe. If you want to, meet me out by the lake in 15 minutes. It's pretty damn boring here, as well._

_PS: Make sure you instruct your bird to stick around for a reply next time. I had to call him/her off the roof nearby to send this._

_Harry_

Draco read the note over a few times and couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. He got off the bed quickly and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He wasn't quite sure why this made him so happy, but he wasn't about to complain. He grabbed his bag and wand, shoving past Theodore on his way out, ignoring a couple of rude calls as he went.

Harry sat out by the lake, thinking. He supposed the lake would be a good place to meet, because if Draco decided not to show, he wouldn't look so odd sitting out here by himself. He sighed. Supposing Draco did show up, he didn't know what on earth they'd do. He was bored, and Draco was bored, but the castle wasn't all too exciting of a place. There really wasn't much to do.

He contemplated why he was there in the first place. He'd like to say that he only agreed to stifle his own boredom, but he could just as easily bother Ron, and it would be much less awkward. No… that wasn't it. Perhaps it was because all of this was new. He didn't necessarily like fighting with Malfoy over all the years. It was quite possible that he really just would like to see the change. He was open to the new. If Draco was too, then he didn't see a reason why he shouldn't be receptive.

Draco sloshed through wet grass on the way down to the lake, wondering when it had rained. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was beginning to feel a bit nervous. Him and Potter hated each other, right? He had a slightly irrational fear of awkward situations. Besides, he didn't even know what they'd do together…. He resisted the urge to pull out some of this hair.

As Draco approached the lake, he spotted Potter's silhouette already standing by the water. He drew in a deep breath. He had no reason to be nervous, right? Potter was nice to him… He approached closely and stood quietly behind Potter for a moment before speaking.

"Potter." He stuttered slightly. Potter turned around quickly and looked awkward for a moment.

"Uh… it's Harry." He told him. "If you want me calling you by your first name, then you'll call me by mine." Draco smiled and released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Alright, Harry." He said. "So… what do you want to do?" He felt his shoulders tense in anticipation. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. How good are you at chess?" Draco smiled.

"Excellent. I'd beat your arse for sure." Harry didn't doubt it.

"We'll just see about that." He walked over to Draco. "Come on, it's wet out here. We can go back and play if you want." Draco hesitated for a moment.

"W-where? The Gryffindor commons?" Harry shrugged again.

"Why not? No offense, but everyone in my dorms already knows I'm speaking to you. Gryffindor won't care. I'll be sure they don't." Draco sighed, rather self-conscious over the idea.

"I don't know… What about the Requirement room?" A look of epiphany crossed Harry's face.

"That's a good idea, actually." He smiled slightly awkwardly. The two headed off toward the castle.

As they walked, they contemplated the fact that both of them should find the situation much more uncomfortable than it actually was. By the time they reached the room, the tension had diffused and they were talking steadily, as though old friends.

Perhaps – thought both – this could be something good.

**Sorry for the cheesy conclusion to the chapter guys. This was going to be a one-shot, but it was taking me longer to write than anticipated so I'm splitting it into two or maybe three parts. Fluff to come! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the two weeks following Harry's meeting with Draco, things were relatively quiet. The only people aware of their friendship were members of the Gryffindor house, and after a few questions and a few discontented grunts from Seamus, most everyone lost interest in the idea. Harry continued to meet up with Draco in secret, although he wasn't quite sure why the other boy was so keen on hiding their interaction. If you were to ask him, keeping it a secret was the best way to lead to allegations of an affair, something he really didn't want to deal with. To Harry, it didn't make a difference whom he hung out with. He and Draco were friends, and that was that.

The fortnight had been uneventful for Draco as well, and he found himself much happier than he had been before their friendship. He'd even had the courage to tell Harry that he was afraid of heights, and liked muggle music – something he'd never divulged to anyone before. By this point, nearly every entry in his journal was about the boy. Though he would absolutely never admit it outloud, Draco was beginning to fancy him.

Harry was in his room when he saw the familiar sight of Draco's owl flying toward the window. He got up and opened it before the bird properly approached the tower and it flew in and landed directly on his pillow. Harry sighed, knowing that Draco was probably requesting another secret meeting. Even though the Room of Requirement was apt at providing an entertaining atmosphere, he was tired of hiding. He'd much rather Draco just come and enjoy the fire of the common room with his other friends. Besides, there was a Hogsmeade trip today. He'd made plans to go with Ron and Hermione. Harry untied the note on Draco's owl – whom he now knew was named Lennon (Harry had been very surprised to find that Draco was a Beatles fan), and unfolded it, prepared to answer no.

_Harry_

_There's a Hogsmeade trip today and I was wondering if you wanted to go together…_

_As friends, of course. _

_Draco_

Harry stared at the parchment for a moment, wondering why Draco had added the second part. Why would he think he needed to put that in there? Of course they were going at friends. Shaking his head slightly, Harry chose to ignore this and began to rummage around his trunk for a quill. He was going to invite Draco to come with him, Ron, and Hermione. If he couldn't do that, then he'd just have to go on his own.

Draco sat on his bed, leafing through his Transfiguration notes. McGonagall had an exam set for Monday, and he honestly had no grasp on the material. Were he honest with himself, he probably shouldn't be going on the trip at all, but either way he was still planning to go. As he attempted to concentrate, Lennon flew in so quietly that he nearly didn't notice him until he'd landed an inch from his nose. Smiling, he pulled Harry's response from Lennon's foot, glad to have an excuse to procrastinate.

_Draco,_

_I've already made plans to go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione today, but you are much more than welcome to join us. In fact, I would be glad to have you come. I promise that no one will be mean to you._

_Harry_

Draco frowned. He didn't want people to see him with Harry…

He was in the process of finding a quill so that he could answer no when he stopped. _Why _didn't he want people to see him with Harry? Was he really that shallow that he was really that worried about his reputation? Draco would have been disgusted with himself but he didn't think that was really it. Maybe Harry had it right. Was he worried that the Gryffindors would be mean to him? He shouldn't be…

After all they couldn't be that much worse than the Slytherins could they? He sighed. He would have to go. He liked Harry. Who's to say that he wouldn't like Harry's friends too? He found a quill and wrote back:

_Harry_

_I'll come, but I'm not too sure I'm happy about it. Where shall I meet you?_

_Draco_

Harry was getting dressed for Hogsmeade when Draco's owl came back.

"Hey, Ron. Do you want to get that? I'm a little busy." Ron groaned but pulled himself from his bed to open Draco's letter. "Thanks Ron." Ron pulled open the parchment scrap.

"He says he's not happy, but he'll come." He read off. "Did you invite him along with us?" His tone was one of simple questioning, not an accusation.

"Yeah, I did." Harry called back from the bathroom. "I'm surprised he said he'd come, though." He said truthfully.

"He wants to know where to meet us." Harry finished combing his hair and went to take the note from Ron.

"The Great Hall's as good a place as any I suppose." He wrote so on the paper and sent Lennon off again.

As he pulled on a light hoodie, he wondered how the day was going to play out.

Draco, nervous as Hermione on an exam day, pulled on his trainers down in the Slytherin dungeons, completely unsure of what he was doing. He had the feeling that something was about to go horribly, horribly wrong, and he didn't quite know why. Grabbing up his bag, Draco took a deep breath. Everything was fine. He shoved his wand into his satchel, laced up his shoes, pushed passed Blaise and Theodore and straight out into the commons. He took one last calming breath and exited the Slytherin housing into the chilly hall. It was now or never.

He spotted Harry in the Great Hall alongside Weasley and Granger, who appeared to be waiting patiently. Fighting the urge to turn tail and run away, he approached slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself but feeling like every person in the castle was watching him. Harry caught sight of him and waved. Draco waved back, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Hey." He stuttered. Harry smiled.

"Hello, Draco. I have some people I want you to meet." Draco laughed a little. "Ron, Hermione, this is Draco. Draco, these are my friends." Draco rolled his eyes when he realised that Harry actually expected him to shake hands with these two people whom he'd known for years, but did it anyway.

"Nice to 'meet' you," he told them with an awkward laugh. He took note of that fact that neither of them seemed suspicious of him.

"Nice to meet you too, Draco." Hermione told him with a smile. Ron, though he seemed just as awkward as Draco felt, was pleasant enough toward the introduction. Harry stretched and looked around.

"Alright," he said with a yawn. "Shall we be off then?" Hermione faltered.

"Weren't we going to meet up with Dean and Seamus?" Harry seemed to think for a second.

"I think we're meant to meet them in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione nodded in understanding and four set off in an uncomfortable silence.

As they walked, Harry realised that Draco seemed to be walking a bit closer than could be considered normal. He restrained from smiling as he realised that the blonde seemed to actually be afraid of his friends. He found this ironic, considering their history of interaction over the years.

"Draco, they're not going to bite you." Harry whispered quietly. He then purposely moved over to the other side of Draco so that the other boy was forced to walk between himself and Ron, who had his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So, uh…" Ron said awkwardly. "Not going with the Slytherins?" He'd only meant to be conversational, but Harry winced, knowing Draco would take it the wrong way.

"Uh… sorry… I didn't mean to intrude." Ron seemed to notice his mistake as well.

"Oh! No I-I I didn't mean you were intruding. I was just…" He sighed and didn't finish. Harry nudged the blonde and urged him to answer Ron's question.

"No… they're all assholes." Hermione chimed in, her voice kinder than casual.

"But I thought you got along with them before? Why the change of heart?"

"They…" He glanced nervously at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. "They found out I'm gay… didn't take well." Hermione shook her head.

"I really don't understand people." Another five minutes of silence ensued. Harry chose to do something about this.

"Ron, you should play chess with Draco sometime. He might give you a run for your money." Ron looked at Harry like he'd gone insane.

"Right, Harry." Draco looked around with a smile, staying silent.

"You know, just because you constantly beat my ass doesn't mean that Draco can't." Ron turned to the blonde.

"Are you really that good, M-Draco?"

"I-I think so," Draco said nervously. "I rarely lose." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Draco laughed.

"I guess so."

The four turned a corner into the main streets of Hogsmeade. It was crowded, even for the cold and wet weather. Harry took sight of a dumpy old wizard on a streets edge, shouting about a product he was selling out of a carriage, and got the distinct idea that whatever it was wasn't necessarily legal.

"Shall we head to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked, eying the man nervously. Harry was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hermione quickened her pace and the other three sped to keep up.

Draco kept his hands shoved firmly into his pockets and his mouth shut tight. The last thing that he wanted to do was mess this up somehow. He was silently surprised at how different it was to hang out around the Gryffindors as compared to the Slytherins. The Gryffindors actually seemed to enjoy each other's company. Draco was far more used to spending time with "friends" meaning a day of competing for glory and attention in a group.

Shoving their way into the restaurant proved to be slightly difficult; it seemed that every student in the school had decided to go there. Draco stood quietly and watched as Hermione flagged down two boys he recognized as Finnegan and Thomas. He was a little surprised to find them holding hands. He hadn't known the two were a couple. Upon further thought he decided he shouldn't find this shocking.

Draco instantly recognized the look of unease on Finnegan's face when he caught sight of him standing there. He subconsciously moved closer to Harry.

"What's 'e doin' here?" Finnegan asked with malice. Draco bit down on his lower lip and trained his eyes on the floor. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Because I invited him, Seamus," Harry said, and Draco felt him step slightly in front of him.

"Why?" The Irish boy snapped.

"Seamus, you know damn well Draco and I are friends now. You need to relax."

"My roommates are assholes." Draco didn't really know why he jumped into the conversation but he instantly wished he hadn't. Finnegan was going to make him go away. He'd spend the rest of the day alone. He figured he may as well just leave and get it over. "I'll just go." He went to walk away and felt his stomach drop to his feet an instant later when Harry grabbed his hand to pull him back.

"You're not going anywhere, Draco. Seamus is just protective. He doesn't understand yet, but he will." Draco looked at the dark haired boy.

"Are you sure…? Because I can go… I'll be fine, really. I knew this was a bad idea anyway."

"No, Draco. Stay here." Draco stopped trying to pull away and Harry let go of his hand. As he was trying to ward off a sense of distinct disappointment at this, Hermione found them a table, and a moment later he found himself sliding into booth between Harry and Finnegan – something Draco was sure Harry had done on purpose.

"So what are you two up to today?" Hermione asked obviously trying to ease the tension of the situation. Seamus was pouting so Dean answered the question.

"We're probably off to the usual stores." He said with a shrug. "Shay says he has a surprise for me." Draco noticed Finnegan shift awkwardly beside him and thought he might of seen a tinge of pink on the boy's cheeks. Hermione seemed to notice this too and couldn't help a grin.

"Well you'll have to let us know how that goes, Dean." As he sat waiting for his butterbeer, Draco found himself if anyone aside from Finnegan actually know what the surprise was.

Harry sat between Draco and Ron and he was beginning to wonder whether inviting him along had been a bad idea. He hadn't taken into account Seamus's temper. In fact, he'd forgotten that Seamus and Dean were coming at all. Dean had no problem, but Harry wasn't sure of Draco's emotional capacity and he had seen far too much of Seamus's anger to feel comfortable. The boy did seem to be calming down, however, so he figured he may as well relax and hope for the best.

After a few minutes a conversation was flowing smoothly and Harry's worry was put mainly at ease. After a little while, Draco even began to join into the talk. Harry watched his shoulders clearly relax and he visibly appeared less tense. Things went along without conflict for the rest of their time in the restaurant. After roughly an hour, Seamus stood and stretched conspicuously.

"Well, we ought to get going." Ron smirked and Harry got the distinct impression that he knew what Seamus had planned for his boyfriend.

"I suppose we'd better head out as well." The six of them slid out of the booth and began to bundle in various articles of warmer clothing. Harry was just becoming optimistic about the day as he, Draco, Ron and Hermione stepped out into the cold when – as luck would have it – they were met by a group of people on their way inside. Harry felt Draco tense beside him and he instinctively stepped forward, protectively.

"Well, well, Blaise." Theodore said, approaching Harry at a very uncomfortably close distance. "I think I've found where our little Draco's gone off to."

"Back the fuck off right now, Nott." Harry pulled his wand and he saw Draco do the same a few feet away. Draco remained frozen. Hermione had a hand on her wand, not drawn, but ready if she needed.

"Now, now, friends. We're not going to hurt you." Nott continued with a smirk. "But I must say… I am shocked and hurt that Malfoy here would just go and abandon us like that."

"Abandon you?" Harry winced at Draco's outburst and watched as Zabini closed in the remaining gap between the conflicting groups. "You've been ignoring me for weeks!"

"How could we ignore you?" Zabini snapped, red-faced. "We have to be sure not to change in front of you, you fucking faggot!" There was a collective gasp from all parties involved, including Nott, who seemed to find that this was taking it way too far. In an instant three wands were on Zabini, Draco for some reason remaining unarmed.

"Watch your mouth, Zabini!" Harry threw out an arm to hold back Ron, who lunged forward. "You're way out of line you bloody lunatic!" Harry momentarily found himself thankful that Seamus wasn't around because there was a good chance that Zabini would be dead. "Stupefy!" Harry had forgotten that Ron still had a wand.

The shot missed Zabini by an inch and the dark boy looked around in alarm.

"Come on, guys. Let's get the fuck away from these pillow-bitters." They ran off too quickly for Ron to chase after them.

"Ugh." Spat Hermione. "Absolutely disgusting." Harry realised that Draco was still silent. He turned around in concern to find the boy standing there with absolutely no expression on his face at all. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Draco didn't say anything but walked over to a bench across the street and sat down. Harry sat beside him as Ron and Hermione stood awkwardly in front of them.

"We'll catch up to you in Honeydukes, okay?"

"Alright, Harry." Hermione answered. She grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled him away. Harry turned to Draco.

Draco didn't really know why he wasn't speaking to Harry. To be honest he didn't really know what he was feeling at all. The word 'faggot' kept running through his head. He tensed up real hard as Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't really know, I guess." To Draco's displeasure… pleasure… he didn't know, but Harry didn't losen his grip on his body.

"He shouldn't have called you that." Draco just shrugged again.

"Whatever. He's right." As they sat there, Draco took notice of several groups of people that they didn't even know pointing and staring as they walked past. He resisted the urge to hide his head in his hands.

"If this is upsetting you, we can go back to the castle if you want."

"This isn't upsetting me." Draco responded automatically. It was only as he said it that he felt the lump developing in his throat. Why did it really have to be that big a deal that Draco actually made a friend? He supposed it was probably because Harry had his arm around him so he shrugged him off. If the other boy took offense to this, he didn't let it show. "Come on let's just go. You said yourself there's no real reason to hide anyway." He stood up without looking back at Harry and started to head down the road where he knew the candy shop was at.

Harry got up and quickened to match Draco's pace. He knew this was bothering him at least somehow and it was beyond frustrating that he wouldn't even talk to him about it.

"Look, Dray, they're being assholes. I knew the Gryffindors would be nice; I forgot about the other houses." Draco drew in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever, Harry. I'm fine." Irritated, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist, pulling him around, and a second later almost let go of him out of shock. There were tears in the Slytherin's eyes.

"Whoa… Draco, calm down…" The blonde pulled his arm from Harry's grasp.

"I am calm!" He snapped. "I just don't see why everyone has to be such an asshole just because I found a friend!" He wiped angrily at his eyes. "They can all fuck off." Harry couldn't help a smile.

"Yes, they can all fuck off." He grabbed Draco's arm again and sat him back onto the bench. "These people aren't used to new things is all, Dray. They'll get used to it and in a week everyone will already be bored." Draco sniffed.

"This is all total shit." Harry reached over and gave Draco a hug.

"Yes it is. But it's alright. They'll all get over it in a little bit." Draco shrugged.

"I certainly hope so." He reached up and swiped at his eyes again, feeling stupid.

"Do you want to go back?" Harry asked. Draco thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No… no you're right; they can fuck off. Come on, let's go. I want to get some new sugar quills." Harry nodded, looking tentative, but in the end stood and pulled the blonde up.

The two walked in silence for a while, with Draco still trying to calm down. The pointing and staring didn't stop and so the Slytherin took to walking with his middle finger out. Harry seemed to find this funny with brightened his spirits considerably.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." Every person that walked by was met by the same response from the taller boy, and by the time the two reached Honeydukes they had both cheered decently. They met up with Ron and Hermione over by the blood pops.

"I was just wondering if you were coming back," Hermione said with a smile as they approached, "How are you doing?" Draco smiled.

"Better, Hermione." He flipped off a third year boy as he said so.

"Uh…" Hermione hesitated as she saw this? "Are you sure…?" Harry waved her off.

"Don't ask." Hermione narrowed her eyes and Draco's display and then sighed.

"Well alright then." Catching sight of the third year's face, Ron burst into laughter.

"I like this guy," He beamed, pointing at Draco. Harry grinned as he watched a hint of a smile spread across Draco's face.

"Do you guys know what you want to get?" Hermione asked distractedly, still staring disapprovingly over at Draco. "Because we were just about to head out of here."

"Yeah I think so," Harry said. "Dray? If you're done harassing the thirteen-year-olds, why don't you get your sugar quills so we can move on. They're waiting for us." Draco sighed.

"Fiiiiiinnneee." He pouted.

Draco rummaged throughout the store for a few minutes, found the quills he wanted, bought them, and the four were on the street again within a matter of minutes. Much to Hermione's displeasure, Draco continued to flip off passers-by as they went.

"So, Ron. Do you know what Seamus is taking Dean to do today?" Harry asked in conversation as they headed down the street toward Zonko's.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said with a smile. "I guess there's an art show going on up at the end of the village that Seamus wants to take him to. I think it's some sort of anniversary for them. He got him this necklace with a Lion on it. It's pretty cool." Hermione grinned.

"He's going to be so excited." Harry agreed with her. Harry looked beside him at Draco, whom he was pleased to see was smiling and appeared to be relaxed. Today was actually turning out okay.

As they walked, Draco thought of the fun they'd been having today. Maybe being real friends with the Gryffindors wasn't so bad after all. He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. He'd have to do this more often, if Harry's friends didn't mind. He'd never say it out loud, but it was the first time in a while that the blonde felt like he truly had friends. He resisted the urge to reach over and hug Harry.

This was going to be a good day.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter guys. There will be one more, and I promise fluff =) Let me know what you think!**

**I love you all**

**xForeversEndx**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO sorry for the long wait guys. It's finals week and I've been so busy with school stuff and work stuff I've only just now had the time to write this. SERIOUS fluff warning here, boys and girls. This is should be the final chapter so PLEASE REVIEW. I'm begging. **

**Enjoy.**

It was a solid three weeks before Harry's premonition came true and the students of Hogwarts finally shut up about his and Draco's friendship. By that point Draco was reaching the edge of his rope and had taken to snapping at every person who tried to speak with him – including Harry.

The third time this happened, the two happened to be sitting in the same spot by the lake, for the moment silently. Draco had his arms across his chest, scowling. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He was unhappy with the given situation because he had been in a good mood and was looking forward to a pleasant afternoon. This, however, did not seem to be happening. On their way down to the lake, Harry and his currently irate friend had passed a group of second years. As they walked by, a few of these children happened to giggle. Despite Harry's distinct feeling that the reason for their laughter had absolutely nothing to do with them, Draco seemed to feel otherwise – thus their current position. Harry sighed again.

"So…" he began, awkwardly fingering the back of his neck. "What do you want to do?" Draco scowled.

"I don't care, Potter. Pick something." Harry looked at him for a moment, trying to decide whether to be hurt or angry.

"Since when do you call me Potter?" Draco shrugged.

"Whatever." That snapped it for Harry.

"You know what, Draco?" He spat. "I'm sick of your attitude. Those fucking kids weren't laughing at you. And just because you're mad at the rest of the fucking world doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. I've done nothing to you. Grow up and get over it." He stood up and started to storm away, too heated to really think.

Draco stayed back in shock. He didn't know whether or not to follow Harry and to be honest, he felt a little hurt. It was the first time Harry had yelled at him since they'd become friends and now it suddenly felt as though none of it had even happened.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out in instinct. He didn't know why but he couldn't let him walk away. "Harry…" Harry stopped, about ten feet up the hill. "Come back…"

Harry didn't turn around right away. For a few moments he only stood still, and Draco began to wonder if he was going to walk away after all. A lump formed in his throat. Harry was the only friend he had…

After what seemed like years, the darker boy turned around, a glare written on his face, and began to slowly trek back toward Draco, who by this point was chewing on his lower lip in nervousness. For some reason he felt like crying, and he at the moment was wondering if he would. Harry approached him, arms crossed.

"What, Draco?" He snapped, still in a temper.

"I-I" Draco stuttered. Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco, for reasons unbeknownst to him, found himself an instant later throwing his arms around Harry's neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled into Harry's shoulder. "Don't go…"

"Whoa…" Harry, now startled out of his anger, tried for a moment to praise the boy off of him, but gave up in the next, and hugged him back. "Draco, what's wrong?" The blonde responding by tightening his grip around Harry. It was a few moments before he let go, and when he did his eyes looked red. Harry sat him down gently in the grass, and Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

He was ashamed for crying and was now at this point just embarrassed at what he'd just done. He didn't hug people. _Anyone. _Under any circumstances. Ever. And yet he'd just thrown himself onto Harry and he'd honestly cherished the feeling he'd gotten when he'd done so. He just… he didn't want Harry to walk away from him. What if he never came back…?

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked again. Draco still didn't respond so he tried a different approach. "Why do the other people upset you so much?" Draco took a deep breath. He knew why it upset him. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to explain it to Harry.

"Because…" he said quietly, "because you're the only friend I have." He exhaled, feeling completely pathetic for admitting it.

"What about it?" Harry pressed, unsure as to where this was going.

"Why can't they just fucking let me?" Draco snapped, his voice breaking slightly. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to make you mad. I just… I'm so tired of it." Harry looked worriedly at his friend.

"What do you mean why can't they let you?" He asked cautiously. Draco wiped angrily at his eyes. He shouldn't have ever yelled at Harry.

"Why can't they just let me be happy?" Harry scooted closer to the blonde boy and put an arm around him. He'd been expecting Draco to pull away but he instead leaned into the embrace.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Draco, but they've left us alone for almost a week now…." He said slowly. "If you keep getting defensive like this all you're going to do is make yourself unhappy…"

"I guess." Draco whispered.

"Come on," Harry said, standing up and offering a hand to his friend. "Let's go upstairs. We can play a game or something. Try to relax." Draco looked up a little tearfully and accepted Harry's hand.

"Yeah…" He answered. "Yeah, alright."

As they walked back Draco was preoccupied with the fact that Harry was being so nice to him even though he'd just yelled at him. He tripped on a little hole in the grass an Harry grabbed him before he fell.

"Whoa… watch hun. You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Draco stammered. Had Harry just called him hun?

Inwardly Harry was kicking himself. Hun? Honestly? Really? What was wrong with him? He felt himself flush as they trudged up the muddy hill. He'd decided he fancied him a long time ago but if he wasn't careful Draco would figure it out.

But was that such a bad thing…? Harry wasn't sure. He sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked him. Harry only shook his head in reply. It was time to talk to Hermione.

This is a Time Break This is a Time Break This is a Time Break

Later that night Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Hermione. He'd just sent Draco back to his own room and everyone else had already gone to bed for the night. He figured this was as good a time as any other to bring up what had been on his mind.

"So…" He started awkwardly, fingering at the back of his neck. Ron and Hermione looked at him and he felt himself go hot. "N-nevermind…" He stammered. Who was he kidding? If he couldn't even get up the courage to tell Ron and Hermione, how in the world was he meant to say something to Draco?

"No…" Hermione said slowly. "No, go on Harry. What is it?" Harry sighed. He wasn't even gay…

"I…" He sighed again. "I'm thinking about… maybe… asking Draco out…" A beam broke across Hermione's face and a look of amusement appeared on Ron's.

"Okay…" He said with a bit of a laugh. "Now what was it new that you wanted to tell us?" Harry glared.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you told us that." Hermione told him. Harry felt extraordinarily uncomfortable.

"I just… I don't know if he's going to feel the same way, you know?"

"Trust me, kid. He knows." Ron said with an eyeroll. "God you can be so oblivious sometimes." Harry flushed.

"So how are you going to do it?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. He honestly didn't know.

"Well…" She said with a grin. "If I know Draco, you should be really romantic about it." Harry felt himself go even more red than he already was.

"I don't know Hermione…"

"Oh, come on, Harry. Trust her. She knows about this sorta stuff." Ron had a point.

"Yeah, Ron. But Hermione is a girl… Draco isn't." Ron shrugged.

"He's a gay guy. Same thing." Harry glared. "Right… 'cept you." Harry shook his head, unable to help a smile.

"Alright, Hermione. I'll trust you. What did you have in mind?"

"Well…." Harry sighed. This was going to be interesting.

This is a Time Break This is a Time Break This is a Time Break

Draco was waiting in the North Tower nervously playing with the cuff of his sleeve. Harry had written and told him to meet him here tonight. He had no idea what was going on but he was anxious and had gotten there early. Draco took a deep breath and tried to tell himself that nothing was going on tonight. He couldn't quite manage it. For some reason he felt like he was in trouble.

Lennon sat beside him and he stroked him softly. He let out a shaky breath.

"Come on Harry." He mumbled. "Where are you?"

Almost on cue, Draco heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs. He bit down on his lower lip out of nervousness.

"Hey…" Draco noted that for some reason Harry sounded just as nervous as Draco felt.

"Hey, Harry… What's all this…" He was cut off by Harry's finger gently resting itself across his lips.

"Shh…" Harry said shakily. "Don't ask questions. Just… come with me." Harry lowered his hand, which Draco now noticed was shaking and – to his immense surprise – grabbed Draco's. Draco didn't grasp back at first but he didn't pull away. When he'd gotten over the shock of having his hand held, he squeezed Harry's fingers in return, noticing that his hands felt small an delicate in comparison to the darker boy's.

"I…" He didn't know what to say so he fell silent. Harry led him quietly down the stairs of the North Tower.

"Did you bring your coat?" He asked as they reached the bottom of the stairwell. Draco only nodded. What in the hell was going on? "Put it on, okay?" Draco did so, wondering why on earth Harry was so pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. Harry nodded.

"Yeah… I'm just nervous." This confused the lighter boy.

"Why are you nervous, Harry? What's going on?" Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see." Draco bit his lip and Harry smiled. He led them out the front doors of the castle into the massive open night outside. Draco gasped. The sky was absolutely breath taking. He'd never really been outside at night before. If he ever had he'd never paid attention to the sky. The number of stars was completely unbelievable, all shining bright and silver around a massive full moon glowing off above the lake.

"It's… it's beautiful." He whispered.

"Yeah, it is." Harry said back. He wasn't looking at the sky. Still holding Draco's hand, he led the boy over the rose garden maze that Dumbledore had put in their fourth year. "It gets even better." They wound their way through hedge after hedge as Draco found himself gripping even tighter to Harry's hand. After about five minutes Draco began to hear the sound of running water.

They turned a corner and Draco caught sight of the most magnificent fountain he'd ever seen. It stood in the middle of a cobbled courtyard, surrounded by ornately carved stone benches. It was simple, yet beautiful.

The base of the structure was round and carved, filled to an inch from the brim with red water, then blue, then purple, and then gold, flashing each colour elegantly accenting the blood red rose petals floating on the surface. In the middle of the fountain, another round, stone basin rose from the water, overflowing with a fall of gold, and then purple, then blue, then red. White rose petals floated gently on the surface of this basin, which played home to what appeared to be an opal dragon, spitting a silver substance from its mouth.

Draco looked over at Harry in awe.

"Harry this... this is…" He couldn't find the words. Harry said nothing but pulled out his wand. He tapped lightly on the edge of fountain. At first, Draco didn't understand why he did this. And then, faintly – almost as though from a distance – he began to hear the sound of harps and wind flutes coming from the water inside the fountain. "I… Harry what is this?"

Harry just sat him down on a bench beside the water and grabbed each of his hands in his own. He said nothing, leaning his weight onto the blonde. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, not understanding but wishing that this would never end. As he sat there, with his eyes closed peacefully, a horrible thought occurred to him. He felt his lip quiver.

"This is a dream isn't it?" He asked Harry. "None of this is real. I'm going to wake up in the morning and none of this will have ever happened…" Against his will, he felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. Harry looking alarmed, lifted Draco's chin with his hand.

"Shh… Draco please don't cry…" He let go of one of Draco's hands and lifted it into the air. Draco watched through blurry eyes as Hedwig swooped out of a nearby tree and landed on Harry's arm. He noticed that she had a letter attached to her leg.

"I think this is for you." Harry said softly. Sniffing, Draco wiped his cheeks and untied the golden envelope on the owl's foot. Harry stroked Hedwig for a moment before she flew off. "Open it," he told him gently. With shaking hands Draco undid the scarlet seal and pulled out a silver scrap of parchment.

Written on in golden ink was the following:

_Draco,_

_I knew that I would never be able to muster up the courage to tell you this to your face, so I'm writing this to you in a letter instead. If everything has gone correctly tonight, you and I are currently sitting by the fountain in the rose garden, and chances are, I'm shaking and stumbling like an idiot. I apologise if you're confused. I'll clear it up for you in a moment. _

_I'm not sure if you know this, but it was exactly one month ago today that you stormed down to the lake and opened your heart up to me. It's only appropriate that I tell you this tonight. Somehow, in the short time that we've known each other, you've gotten into me in a way that no one else ever has. You're the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning, and you're always the last person I want to see before I go to sleep at night. You make me nervous just being near me and there isn't even a reason for this because I've never once been afraid to be myself around you. Your eyes captivate me in a way I can never hope to explain and I've on countless occasion dreamed of what it would feel like to hold your hand tightly in my own. If all has gone rightly tonight, I already have, and I can assure you know it's one of the greatest feelings I've ever known._

_If you haven't run away by now, I want you know something. I've never before considered the idea that I might be gay. I may not even consider it now, because you're the only person (not just the only boy) that has ever given me happiness like the one I feel just to be near you. I can only hope that you feel the same. _

_But I've been rambling. There is a simple, and easy way to tell you what I have been trying to say tonight. And those words are these:_

_Draco Malfoy, heir to the Slytherin throne of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_I love you_

_I can only hope to spend the rest of my days by your side, be it as a friend, best friend, or lover. As long as you don't leave my life, I can be happy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Stunned, Draco looked up from the letter at Harry, who was shakily holding out to him the biggest rose he'd ever seen.

"Draco," He said in a trembling voice. "Will you do me the honour of being mine?" Another tear slipped down Draco's cheek as a grin took over his entire face.

"Harry Potter," He said, taking the rose, "I would be honoured." He held to rose up to his nose for a moment, taking in the scent. He looked up into Harry's eyes. "Oh yeah," He said, pretending it was an afterthought, "I love you too."

With those words, Harry Potter leaned in for the greatest kiss of his life, and Draco Malfoy accepted it with joy.

The rest of the world be damned.

He was getting his happy ending.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
